


The New Case at Miss Robichaux’s Academy

by yelenasnat



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbians, Slow Burn, Sometimes Fluff, possesed and innocent sister mary eunice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Cordelia Goode is the Supreme. Everything seems to be going smoothly at the academy till one day, Myrtle brings a rare case to Miss Goode. Could it be a witch who doesn’t know her powers... or dark powers? Sister Mary Eunice is struggling to find herself, as she is sent away to Miss Robichaux’s.





	The New Case at Miss Robichaux’s Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrtle informs Cordelia about a new bizarre case from Massachusetts.

It was what you would call a perfect day at Miss Robichaux’s Academy; all the students showed up to their classes, all the teachers were teaching, and it was going smoothly in the office for Cordelia.

Cordelia was just finishing up some paperwork in her office. She just wanted to be done for the day and relax. Lately, there haven’t been any new bizarre cases which seemed odd but was also a relief. Stacking the last sheet of paper away, a knock startled the Supreme. Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Who_ _could_ _it_ _be?_ All the girls should be in a class _or_ teaching a class...

“Uh.. C-Come in.” Cordelia softly spoke as she was still sat behind her desk, waiting for whoever was behind the door to come in. Myrtle’s bright red hair made it’s appearance and Cordelia sighed, _it was only Myrtle._

”Myrtle? What brings you here?” Cordelia asked, watching the red head enter her office. Myrtle stayed silent as she shut the door behind her and sat in the chair in front of her desk. Something was wrong. Cordelia could feel it. Myrtle wasn’t her usual chirpy self. She was awfully quiet. Cordelia cleared her throat after what seemed like a minute of disturbing silence. “Well? Are you going to tell me?” 

“Cordelia... I don’t know how to say it...” Myrtle finally spat out the words. Cordelia arched an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean? Just say it already, you’re making me nervous like a whore in a church.” Myrtle immediately chuckled slowly, showing no humor behind it at all. 

“You may want to be careful with your choice of words dear, we’ve actually got a new case on our hands. A nun, from Massachusetts,” Myrtle slowly explained. Confusion hit Cordelia. _A nun?_ Why on Earth would a _nun_ need to be sent to a school for witches? 

“Excuse me, did you just say a nun? A nun as in, a catholic nun that serves her whole life to God and such?” Cordelia asked. Cordelia couldn’t believe it. She almost thought Myrtle was messing with her— but that isn’t something Myrtle would do. Myrtle nodded at Cordelia’s dumb question.

“Delia, I know it sounds silly but listen to me, it’s serious. It’s probably the most peculiar case I have ever seen in my entire lifetime at Miss Robichaux’s. Just take a look for yourself...” Myrtle began to pull out a device out from her suitcase. She set it up and clicked on a video. She turned the screen so Cordelia could take a closer look at the video.

In the video, a nun with blonde bangs hanging out her veil was walking outside of a church. It seemed as if the security cameras outside of the church caught this entire situation on tape. The strange nun slowly walked up to a statue of God that was outside of the church. In the blink of an eye, the nun lifted her hand and crushed the entire stone statue into dust. Just like that with a flick of the finger. People outside the church gasped. Suddenly a priest came out the church and tried to stop the nun. It seemed as if he was telling her something— probably to stop whatever nonsense she was doing. The nun then slowly turned around, eyes glowing yellow, and flicked the priest across the parking lot of the church. 

Cordelia’s eyes widened and she let out a tiny gasp. The tape ended and Myrtle placed the device back in her suitcase. 

“Myrtle... what the hell _was_ that?!” Cordelia shrieked. She hadn’t seen anything like it. Usually it took a while for witches to break through stone— this nun had done it in seconds, completely destroying the statue and turning it to _dust!_  The flinging of the priest was also disturbing, surely the priest is severely injured or even _dead_ for what she did. The glowing eyes... something was definitely wrong. Myrtle shrugged, 

“It was sent to me by her Monsignor. He explained to me that he felt as if this nun, had some sort of powers inside of her. Her name is Sister Mary Eunice McKee. She is a young nun serving at the sanitarium at Briarcliff Manor. Which... is an insane asylum...” Myrtle said trailing off. 

“Insane asylum? They still have those around?” Myrtle nodded.

“They do in Wausaukee County, Massachusetts. Her Monsignor reported that she had been acting very differently these past few months. He states that she would move objects and people with her mind; without even touching them. She can also enter the mind of _anyone._ Readtheir thoughts, access their memories, which would grant her an inherent knowledge of others past sins, regrets, and moral choices. She also can control people’s minds. The last thing he stated that she would once in a while teleport from one place to another in the blink of an eye—“

Cordelia interrupted Myrtle, “So let me get this straight, this nun has telekinesis, clairvoyance, concilium, and transmutation?” Cordelia asked, showing each finger for each power the nun had. Myrtle nodded, 

”The way he described it though, seemed _more_ than just telekinesis, clairvoyance, concilium, and transmutation... don’t you think?” Cordelia nodded. She couldn’t disagree on this one with Myrtle. She was right. It seemed as even this nun was even more powerful than _her_. Cordelia couldn’t even imagine doing all of that— especially the clairvoyance part. Cordelia could only read someone’s mind _if_ she wanted to, not know all their past regrets and memories. It seemed insane and it frightened Cordelia. Myrtle continued, 

“After this incident that was caught on tape and all the people that saw it with their own two eyes, the county wants to kill her. Burn her— like a typical witch. For Christ’s sake, Delia! We aren’t living in the past anymore. Witches should feel safe now. The Monsignor believes that we can save her, save this poor nun. He explained that she wasn’t like this at all her whole stay at Briarcliff. She was one of the most innocent and caring nuns he had ever seen. Something happened to her... He just wants to know if we can take her in, as a student,” Myrtle finally got out.

Cordelia pondered a bit, all the information being so overwhelming. This case looked dangerous and terrifying. She didn’t know if she wanted to deal with that right now, putting her other students at risk. But after all, it was her job as Supreme. Help any witch in need. Cordelia sighed,

“Well Myrtle... we have to help her. I don’t see what else we could do. We can’t let another witch get burned for something they can’t control. It seems so... _weird_ though... I don’t like it one bit.” Myrtle nodded in agreement. “I agree Delia, the security footage was quite something alright. She could be an evil force for all we know... Anything but a witch. Because the witches I know, are _not_ evil. Besides your mother, but she’s gone.... This nun though... she looked like she had other things planned up her sleeve. Look, why don’t I give you the number of her Monsignor— have a talk with him? Maybe he’ll explain it more for you...” Myrtle didn’t even wait for Cordelia to respond as she was already pulling out piece of paper with a number written on it. Myrtle slid the paper on the desk. Cordelia looked down at the number and gulped, ‘ _Timothy_ _Howard’_  and a number was scribbled after his name. 

“I will. Thank you for informing me.” Myrtle smiled. “Good luck,” Myrtle softly said as she exited her office, closing the door behind. 

“So much for perfect day and no new bizarre cases lately...” Cordelia softly muttered to herself. She grew nervous. Something felt so wrong in the pit of her stomach. Nonetheless, she didn’t wait a second longer. She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed the number on the piece of paper. The phone gave three long rings before someone picked up. 

“Monsignor Timothy Howard speaking.” A soft male voice was heard on the other line. Cordelia sagged her shoulders a bit, 

“Hello Monsignor Timothy Howard. This is Cordelia Goode, Supreme and Headmistress of Miss Robichaux’s Academy. I was informed about one of your nuns— Sister Mary Eunice? That you would like to send her to my school... is that correct?” 

“Oh yes! Thank you Miss Goode for contacting me right away. I’m sure you already heard the story and saw the footage but I desperately need your help. Sister Mary Eunice is in trouble and I don’t want her to die for something she can’t control. I did research and found your school— that helps girls like Sister Mary Eunice. Here the staff at Briarcliff will pay any amount and send her right away to your school. We just really need her to be... cured,” Timothy finally explained. His voice did sound desperate and Cordelia felt a little bad for the guy. 

“Well Monsignor, if she _is_ a witch, there is no cure. All we can provide for her is a safe haven amongst other girls like her. We will also teach her to get her powers under control. But Monsignor Timothy Howard... if she _isn’t_ a witch— that surely will be something new and troubling,” Cordelia explained. “And I don’t want _new_ and troubling at Miss Robichaux’s Academy...” 

“I see... Well, I hope it isn’t troubling, Miss Goode. Sister Mary Eunice was nothing but a shy and innocent nun when she first arrived. But something happened— she snapped. She began showing these powers, it was extraordinary, something I have never seen. Maybe she truly discovered herself? And now she can’t control her powers? I hope that’s the case and not something troubling.... After she was caught on tape and by the public, the staff at Briarcliff Manor immediately hid her. We have her hidden in the most secluded part of our Manor and she is in her very own cell. We just didn’t want her to get killed. The community has been very angry and occasionally stands outside of our Manor with pitchforks and torches — threatening our Sister. Please Miss Goode, surely you can take her in right?” Once again, desperation was laced in his tone of voice. Guilt pooled in the pit of Cordelia’s stomach.

Cordelia thought a bit and groaned, rubbing her eyebrow bridge. “I as well hope it isn’t troubling, Monsignor. She could be a risk for my girls. But... I do want to help. It’s my job. Look, forget about the payment. We will take her in for free because usually religious people don’t take her kind very well. We will take her in for free, as a thank you for not turning her in or burning her... I can send a group of my security guards to Wausaukee County to fetch her and send her here immediately. Does that sound good, Monsignor?” 

“Yes! Of course Miss Goode. Thank you for doing this. We know you can save _our_ Sister Mary Eunice.” 

“Alright, my men would be taking a private bus all the way to Wausaukee County, Massachusetts. To my calculations, it would take about 23 hours to get from New Orleans to Wausaukee County. Almost a day. Get her belongings and get her ready to go. My men are serious about cases and don’t tolerate foolishness. Now... what’s the address of Briarcliff, sir?” Cordelia sternly asked.

The Monsignor gave the address as Cordelia quickly wrote it down. The Monsignor said another thank you before having to go.  Cordelia sighed and immediately left the office with the address in her hands. 

“Boys! We got another case.” Cordelia said as she entered the room where her security men stayed in. One of the pale men asked,

“Oh shit, a new case. Where we off too Miss Goode?” Cordelia passed him the slip of paper. One of the other men read over his shoulder, 

“Wausaukee County, Massachusetts? We going all the way to Massachusetts, Miss Goode?” The man had a confusing look. Usually witches were only in the south, not up north. This would surely be their farthest trip ever. Cordelia nodded, 

“Yes. This is a bizarre case. Her name is Sister Mary Eunice. She is a nun at an insane asylum— her Monsignor states that she has powers. You leave tonight, understood?” All five men nodded. “Good. Get the bus ready. We have another witch to save,” Cordelia explained. 

With that, Cordelia left their room. She entered the living room to find Zoe, Queenie, Madison and Nan. Perfect. Her main girls were done teaching classes for the afternoon. 

“Girls, I need you to get a room ready. We have a new girl attending the academy,” Cordelia explained. 

The girls all gasped, “A new witch?!”

”What’s she like?” 

”What powers does she have?”

”How old is she?” 

Cordelia suddenly lifted her hand and the girls all went silent. “Enough. Let me explain. Her name is Sister Mary Eunice. She is actually a nun at Briarcliff Manor— an insane asylum in Massachusetts. Her Monsignor states she has powers... telekinesis, concilium, clairvoyance, and transmutation.” 

All the girls gasped. Madison smirked, “Looks like Nan won’t be so special now.” Nan rolled her eyes. “Shut up Madison. We don’t even know this witch and she already sounds more powerful than you!” Nan clapped back at Madison. Before the girls could bicker with each other, Cordelia stopped them.

“Girls, girls, girls! Enough! I’m going to need you all to get under control. To be role models. We have a new witch coming and it could be dangerous. Please just go... get her room ready. I don’t have time for you girls to act like children.” Cordelia commanded. The girls nodded and obeyed their Supreme. The four witches went up the stairs, leaving Cordelia alone in the living room. Cordelia let out a loud sigh, it was times like these where she wished she had Misty back. Misty was different from the rest of the witches. She understood Cordelia. She and Misty were connected... she didn’t know _how_ they were connected but she felt something with her when Misty and her would hang out in the greenhouse. Not one day passed where Cordelia didn’t think about the swamp witch. She would do anything to have her back.  

The girls made their way up the long stairs and into the last room in the hallway. This room had remained empty, as no new witch had needed to stay at the Academy recently.

Zoe opened the door and dust immediately filled their lungs. Madison coughed and swatted away the dust. “Jeez, when’s the last time someone cleaned this room?” Madison asked. Zoe shurgged. “Let’s just get to cleaning.” 

Nan changed the old bed sheets into new ones. Queenie dusted the furniture. Zoe vacuumed the dust off the rug. Madison cleaned up the closet. All the girls got busy, as they didn’t want to disappoint their Supreme. After an hour of freshening up the room, the girls were done. 

“Damn, we did a good job! That nun is gonna have one of the cleaniest rooms in the whole academy...” Queenie said, observing their work. “Yup. I’m hungry now. Let’s go get some dinner,” Madison replied. The girls agreed and exited the room one by one. 

The maids brought out the witches meals. Cordelia had also requested the maids to pack some sandwiches and snacks for the boys for their long trip. The girls all sat at the long dinner table as the maid served them. 

“Thank you,” Cordelia softly whispered to one of the maids. Cordelia felt bad having a maid— but alas they were being paid. It was their job. And... she herself was too busy to provide meals. She also was just used to having a maid take care of her whilst growing up. Her entire childhood revolved having a maid take care of her, as Fiona would often abandon her. Cordelia squashed the thoughts of her deceased mother and dug in. The girls all began to their meals. It was a peaceful dinner. Then, five men with black suits entered the dining room. 

“Miss Cordelia, we’re going to head out now. The bus has a full tank and it’s ready to go.” One of the pale men informed. Cordelia swallowed a piece of her food and quickly got up. She ran into the kitchen and handed the men their snacks. “For the trip. Stay safe guys and goodluck!” Cordelia said. The men smiled and were on their way. Cordelia sat back down and continued to eat her dinner. 

Madison scoffed out of the blue, “Can’t believe this Coven is gonna have it’s own nun...”

“Maybe she’ll teach us a prayer or two... lord knows this Coven needs some Jesus!” Queenie replied. Madison and Queenie got into a fit of giggles. Zoe immediately rolled her eyes, “Guy’s c’mon now. It’s serious. Act like role models for once...” Cordelia smiled at Zoe’s matureness. 

“Thanks Zoe. For being the only one who seems to be taking this situation seriously-“ 

“I’m taking it seriously too Miss Cordelia!” Nan quickly said, interrupting Cordelia. The Supreme smiled towards the clairvoyant. “Thank you, Nan.” 

—

After dinner, the girls seemed to call it a night right away. They all settled in their own bedrooms. Cordelia sighed as she grabbed a glass of wine and decided to sit by the fire in the living room. She needed to calm her nerves for the new girl arriving. Something about her— just didn’t sit right with Cordelia. She never even met her yet she still felt off. Cordelia hoped she didn't make a mistake by agreeing to take her in. The cracks and pops of the fireplace comforted Cordelia. Her mind wandered to when her and Misty would stay up countless nights, listening to Misty’s Fleetwood Mac records by the fire. _God_ _I_ _miss_ _you_ _so_ _much..._

_—_

Since the boys left around 6:00 PM, they were doing fine so far on the road. They would each take turns driving throughout the night. Someone would sleep for a couple hours while the other drove for a couple hours. The men managed to travel outside of Louisiana and into Mississippi in no time. The GPS said they would be traveling through Mississippi, Georgia, Alabama, Tennessee, Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Connecticut and finally Massachusetts. Essentially they would be traveling 1,545 miles all in one night and day. 

—

After almost 24 hours on the road, the GPS finally notified them saying they were just down the street from Briarcliff Manor. Daylight savings had caused it to already darken outside, despite being the fact it was almost 6 PM in the afternoon. Their surroundings was something out of a horror movie. The large trees with no leafs surrounded their bus. There wasn't even a road, it was just a large gravel pathway. The driver was feeling a little skeptical about the whole idea. 

"Uh... guys, are you sure this is the right address?" The man shakily asked as he slowly continued to drive the big bus. One of the other men in the passenger seat took out the sheet of paper Cordelia had given them. He double checked the address on the sheet of paper and on the GPS.

"Yeah, it's the exact same address Miss Goode gave us. Why would she send us somewhere where it looks like they would shoot for a Stephen King film?" One of the other men in the back chuckled, "Oh c'mon guys, don't be such wussies. The real challenge is gonna be when we have to enter that insane asylum," The man spoke in a spooky tone, trying to scare the others. The driver quickly flipped him off through the rearview mirror and they all laughed. Suddenly a siri voice interrupted their laughter-

_"You have arrived to your destination."_

The men all looked out the windows and there it was— Briarcliff Manor. It was a large, old building. It was covered in several windows. It was so dark outside, they couldn’t make of what color the building was. No one was outside waiting for them, which meant they really did have to go out and get the nun for themselves. The man driving parked the bus right in front of the large staircase that led to the front doors of the Asylum. He finally shut the engine off and turned around to face the other men in the backseat, 

"Time to get our new case."

The men all exited the bus in orderly fashion, one by one. They all wore black suits with black sunglasses, as Cordelia wanted their uniforms to be anonymous so no one would identify them. The first pale man saw there was a buzzer. He buzzed and waited for someone to let them in. After a couple seconds, static filled their ears.

"Miss Robichaux's Academy's men?" a staticky voice spoke through the speaker. 

"That's us. We’re here for Sister Mary Eunice." One of Cordelia's men replied. After a couple of seconds of silence, the large door slowly opened by itself. The five men were a little unsure but decided to get it over with, as they finally entered the doors of Briarcliff Manor.

It was very dark inside the tall asylum. A spiral staircase was seen. Before the men could observe more, a young man approached them. 

“Hi, i’m Monsignor Timothy Howard. If you could follow me to fetch Sister Mary Eunice, that’d be wonderful...” The Monsignor said trailing off. The men nodded and Timothy turned around, leading the way. The men didn’t like to argue in these situations— as they wanted to quickly get the job done. They entered a long, narrow hallway. Cells were filled on each side of the hallway and screams of insane patients were heard. It was a bit unsettling and horrific. The men couldn’t believe they still had these asylums today. 

“We’ve placed her in the furthest cell away from all the other people in this asylum— as she has had a bit trouble with them...” The Monsignor spoke as he led the way. The men were confused on the last part, _what kind of trouble?_ The men immediately began to wonder if it was a bad choice Cordelia had made by bringing this girl into her care. After what felt like hours of walking, they finally reached a secluded cell. The screams of other patients were faintly heard, but not as bad. In front of her cell was another nun, waiting for them. 

“You fellas are the men of Miss Robichaux’s? I’m Sister Jude. I run this joint. It’s about time someone takes care of this freakshow...” The old nun sharply said. Cordelia’s men had began to feel their hearts beat out of their chest— afraid for the first time in their entire life. They were terrified to find out what was behind the door. Sister Jude immediately began to fumble with the many keys she carried. She finally found the right key and pushed it into the lock. Sister Jude slowly pushed the cell door open. 

“Sister Mary Eunice? They’re here.” 

The men sighed a relief. It was just a beautiful blonde nun on the other side of the door. The nun slowly got up from her bed. She squinted at the five large men in front of her. Her heart froze. 

“No.. no— _No_!!! I won’t go!” Sister Mary Eunice yelled. Sister Jude gave a nod of confirmation to the men and they immediately entered the cell. With all their force, they grabbed the nun. Usually they didn’t have to do this when they fetched cases, as the cases usually obeyed. But every once in a while, a case will disobey and they have to use force. The spirit inside of Sister Mary Eunice gave in and finally let these men take her body. The men all carried her out the cell and into the hallway. Behind them, Sister Jude and Monsignor Timothy Howard watched them take away Sister Mary Eunice. 

“Not our problem anymore...” Sister Jude slowly said with a sigh. 

“Miss Robichaux’s Academy has no idea what’s about to enter their school...” The Monsignor replied. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay obviously i know these two seasons took place in completely different times but in this fic.... they are the same era!! idk i just thought about the concept of having a female Antichrist rather than male.... anyways basically the witches think Mary Eunice is just another witch but.... ofc she isn’t. enjoy this crack fic xx


End file.
